Hogwarts
by evilharrygoodness
Summary: ON HIATUS..HOPEFUL UPDATE SOON It's Camelot, Harry Potter style.With Harry as Arthur and Riddle as his reluctant betrothed.Can they get along and rule a country?or will it end in heartache and war...


**'ello there all. this is my FIRST ever story, so i hope it's good. I was just listening to myCamelot cd today and got this idea. This story is completly AUand you'll see who everyone turns out to be. I hope y'all enjoy it and remember to review!**

**DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT own harry potter nor do i ownthe story/musical/or anything else of Camelot. If i did i would not be broke right now.**

Chapter One

If anyone in the country of Hogwarts was to go into the forest this night and look up in the trees they would spot a young man in peasant clothing who looked strangely similar to their king, Harry Potter. And if anyone was to look very closely at this young man they would see that he was thinking. And if they looked even closer they would see that he looked scared, very scared.

But no one was in the forest today. The youth was all alone, and he knew it. That was why he was talking, openly, to himself.

"I can't do this. I just can't go through with this.", mumbled the youth to the night air. "What if we don't get along? What if we hate each other? But everyone knows what's going on. If I don't go through with it my people will think im a coward. And im not one, im just scared out of my bloody mind. What am I going to do? God I wish Dumbledore was here. He'd know what to do. He'd set me straight. Dumbledore, where are you in my time of need? And I'm sure _he_ is totally at ease. Not a care in the world. And here I am, the King of Hogwarts, the "Boy-Who-Was-Chosen", the supposed "Greatest King Who Ever Lived", up in a tree talking to myself."

But the King was wrong. _He_ was not "totally at ease", nor was he scared like the King. He was currently in a carriage on his way through the forest with his parade of servants, very, _very_ pissed off.

"Remind me once again, Severus, why I must marry this _man_."

"You know the reason just as well as I do sir."

"Oh, yes. Now I remember. It's because my father decided to sign my life away for a precious treaty with the King of Hogwarts! And what sort of name is Hogwarts anyway? Doesn't sound like the name of a proper country. I bet this King isn't very proper either. Probably just another royal with a stick stuck up his.."

"My lord, If it is not to bold to say, I think you should give this King a chance. From what I've heard he is a wonderful man, who will take good care of you. They do call him the "Greatest King Who Ever Lived"

"Big woop-de-doo Severus. That doesn't make it okay for my father to sell my life away."

"I think you are taking your anger at your father out on this King."

"Did I ask for your opinion Snape? And how would you like it if your decisions were taken away from you? I haven't even gotten to fully enjoy my life, and now it's over."

"Oh sir, I don't know about that..."

"It is Severus, it is. Well, no more talk about this depressing subject. Where are we right now?"

"We are in the Forbidden Forest, my liege. We should be arriving at Hogwarts shortly."

"Why do they call it the _Forbidden_ Forest, Severus?"

"Well sir, I hear that it is inhabited by thieves and robbers and many other terrible things."

"Do you think one will come and try to steal from us?", said the young man very excitedly.

Severus gave his master a quizzical look and replied, "No my lord. There are many guards with us. The robbers would be dense to try anything. And if I may say so sir, you sound like you _want_ to be attacked by thieves."

"Well, is it wrong to want a little excitement in one's life, Severus? I think I shall take my tea now. Tell the procession to stop and take a little rest.", said the man with great authority in his voice.

"Yes my liege.", and with that Severus left the carriage, leaving the young man all alone.

He looked out the door to see if any one was near. All he saw were his servants and guards resting and some getting his tea prepared. He took the opportunity to jump quietly out of the carriage and to run, careful of not being seen, further into the forest. He ran for what seemed like ten minutes, until he fell to his knees, exhausted, under a tree. And by some twist of fate, it happened to be the same tree that the "Boy Who Was Chosen" was occupying.

Harry saw the young man that had just fallen at the foot of his tree and wondered why on earth a beauty such as this seemed so sad. And why was the man running? And why was he dressed like a royal? But all these questions ceased when the young man started to talk. Harry leaned down a little so he could hear the boy. It sounded like the man was praying...

"Slytherin, It's me. Tom Riddle. Do you remember me? I am aware that I haven't talked to you in quite some time, but I have been very busy. But you know I am a devout follower of you and you also know that I am in trouble. My father has given me to this _King_. Oh Slytherin! I can't be married yet! I haven't even begun to live and yet I feel that my life is already over. I don't want to marry this man when I don't even know what he's like. Please help me Slytherin, please."

By this time Harry was almost falling out of the tree, straining to hear the man bellow. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer, but he had to find out more. He knew that this man was the man he was suppose to marry, but it didn't sound like he wanted to marry him much. He bent down a little more to hear more clearly.

"Why can't I be like a normal man?", screamed Tom at the bottom of the tree. "Why can't I have fun in my life? I mean, I've never even had a fight fought over me let alone a war. And I bet this king is ugly. Probably ugly and fat and..."

But Tom was cut off by something falling, unceremoniously, out of the tree he was currently praying under. He screamed from shock and jumped up out of his praying position, ready to fight for his life if need be. He noticed the thing that had fallen out of the tree was not a thing at all, but a person. A very, very attractive person. Maybe he wouldn't fight for his life after all. Maybe he would let this person take him. It would be better than being with that ugly, fat King he was betrothed to.

**well, thats the end of the first chapter of my first ever story. gosh,i'm shaking just wondering what everyone is going to think of this story, or if anyone if going to read it at all. so please, PLEASE review. you don't know how much it will help me. and please, no flames. i want constructive critiscism, not to be yelled and jeered at. so, please review and if enough people like it i will continue. i already have most of the second chapter written. so review and i shall give it to you. hope you enjoyed it, bye!**


End file.
